Candy Shop by 50 Cent ft Olivia (lyrics)
50 Cent Yeah... Uh huh So seductive 50 Cent & Olivia Cent I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) Olivia I'll take you to the candy shop Boy one taste of what I got I'll have you spending all you got Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) 1: 50 Cent You can have it your way, how do you want it You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it Temperature risin, okay let's go to the next level Dance floor jam packed, hot as a tea kettle I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple If you be a nympho, I'll be a nypmho In the hotel or in the back of the rental, On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor Have your friends teasin' you 'bout how sprung I gotcha Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider I'm a seasoned vet when it come to this shit After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha) 50 Cent & Olivia Cent I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) Olivia I'll take you to the candy shop With one taste of what I got I'll have you spending all you got Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) 50 Cent & Olivia Girl what we do (what we do) And where we do (and where we do) The things we do (things we do) Are just between me and you (oh yeah) 2: 50 Cent Give it to me baby, nice and slow Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo You ain't never heard a sound like this before 'Cause I ain't never put it down like this Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin' on my zipper It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch her in thongs Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone I touch the right spot at the right time Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind So seductive, you should see the way she winds Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind As long as she ain't stoppin, homie I ain't stoppin' Drippin' wet with sweat man it's on and popping All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it's on And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone 50 Cent & Olivia Cent I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) Olivia I'll take you to the candy shop Boy one taste of what I got I'll have you spending all you got Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) 50 Cent & Olivia Cent I'll take you to the candy shop I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) Olivia I'll take you to the candy shop Boy one taste of what I got I'll have you spending all you got Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) Links * See Also *